Taking Flight
by BigDreamsLittleSleep
Summary: What happens when Tony's younger sister, Lily, is thrown in the mix of the Avengers? Will they be able to handle 2 Starks, sarcastic attitudes and all? And just what is she hiding?


Chapter 1: Capsicle

**Hey guys! Welp, here's a fanfic for ya! Hope you like it! Oh! And I do not own anything except for the oc's, Lily's sarcastic attitude is of my own creation thank you very much!**

I sighed impatiently, waiting for our newest occupant to wake up from his frozen comatose. I've been sitting in the monitoring room for over 2 hours now watching this (admittedly gorgeous) man sleep! It's maddening! I just feel like storming into the room and slapping him awake or flipping his mattress! At least then I'd have some entertainment.

After another 45 minutes he finally started to move. I perked up and watched intently, looking for some kind of sign that he might cause distress. I watched as he conversed with our undercover agent, scanning over his body movements. I realized too late though, he already started to run out of the building.

I groaned as I already was taking off the incredibly inconvenient black high heels, prepping myself for the chase. No sooner had I gotten up when Director Fury barged into the room.

"Agent Stark-"

"Yah, yah, shoes already off. Here," I dropped the shoes in his hands and tapped his cheek twice with my hand. "Ya look good."

I crouched down in a running position and took off with alarming speed. With each stride I got faster, running around corners expertly, dodging people as if it was my job. Thankfully I wore my loose skirt today, I'd end up ripping my pencil skirts.

As I darted out of the building in pursue of the escapee I noticed how my muscles started to complain already with the amount of energy I was exerting. I groaned inwardly, knowing that I should probably start exercising regularly again if I didn't want to get sore muscles anymore.

He kept going down the streets of New York, but I was catching up to him.

"Captain! Please wait! Hear me out!" I hoped he would stop, I'm running low on energy here. Definitely gonna hit the treadmills after today.

To my relief, he slowed down at time square and turned to face me. I slowed to a stop and rested my hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?" he asked me, glaring at me with his blue eyes. I however couldn't see much past my blonde bangs that were sticking to my forehead with sweat.

"*pant* boy, you can run fast. *pant* I haven't needed to run that fast in years!" I managed to spit out between my heavy breathing. I really hope my ponytail didn't look as gross as it felt right now.

"Ma'am, it's very hard to be sorry for someone who just chased me." Don't get me wrong, I understood his point, but weren't guys from the 40's supposed to have a ton of chivalry? Especially when a lady was in distress?

"Since when has anyone been able to chase your genetically modified ass on foot before?" he grimaced at my language before having a thoughtful look on his face. Hey, when I'm stressed I really don't care what people thought of my language.

"How did you keep up with me?"

"I'd be more than happy to explain everything to you on the way back to the headquarters. Please just do it, I'm really low on energy right now." I really didn't feel like arguing with Captain America in the middle of Times Square, I just wanted some food and water.

"Why should I trust you? You tried to trick me-"

"Sir, we never meant to trick you, we were merely trying to make you feel more comfortable when you woke up. We knew it would be quite a shock to you so we thought if we put you in an environment that you were most comfortable with you would be more understanding. Can we please head back now? I have a medical condition that needs to be taken care of." I will drag him by his dog tags if I need to, but I will get his ass to go back to headquarters with me if it's the last thing I do.

"I'm sorry ma'am, lead the way." He actually looked a little apologetic and concerned after hearing my explanation.

"Thank you." Victory! Haha! Yes! I got the newly defrosted man to crack! Thank you womanly charm!

I gladly turned around and started to walk calmly back to headquarters. I made sure that Steve was following me as I walked though. He looked as though there was a bee's hive in his brain. He kept eyeing all the electronics around us, and I'm sure that some of the women's short and tight clothing made him uncomfortable. Poor man out of his own time.

"I'm sure that you're just bursting with questions, so ask away." He looked almost relieved when I said that. Probably a good distraction from all the cultural changes America has been through the last 70 years.

"Alright, who are you? And where are we?" Jeeze, this guy doesn't even recognize New York?

"My name is Lily and we are in modern day New York."

"Modern day?" man, he caught that. I was hoping to answer this back inside the SHIELD headquarters.

"Yes…you see, you've been asleep for a while…" I really didn't want to be the person to break the news to him, but I guess I can't avoid it now.

"How long is 'a while'?" he was looking at me skeptically, trying to read my actions.

"70 years…give or take-" he didn't give me a chance to finish my sentence.

"What?" he sounded so quiet, so broken. As if the news just shattered him. It tore me apart to hear anyone like that, even this insanely hot, close to 100 year old stranger sound like that.

"Captain, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but this is the year 2012." I really hate this part of my job, even if it's the only time in history that anyone will have to do it, but I really hate it.

"I…I can't believe this." He just kept looking around in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, I know that it's a lot to take in…"

"It's just… I had a date."


End file.
